Lullaby
by jubileelove98
Summary: Lucas and Peyton talk about their love the night he comes back after finding out she's pregnant. Fluffy, LP oneshot. Post 6x13.


**I know a bunch have been made already, but I wanted to write my own fluffy LP oneshot to follow 6x13. I'm not too proud of it, at all, and it's pretty short, but I didn't go and check it again for typos, 'cause I'm really tired, and I just want to get it posted. But, I figure, even if it sucks, happy, pregnant leyton is good no matter what, So, reviews? Pretty please!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own One Tree Hill, the creators don't give it away easily. Nor do I own the lyrics to Lullaby – Those belong to The Spill Canvas.**

* * *

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep._

Peyton and Lucas continued to lie on the bed, surrounded in bliss. Nothing had ever felt so right before – so perfect. They laid there in silence – Luke's hand idly rubbing Peyton's stomach with one hand, and holding her hand with the other. Their eyes were locked, and they could practically feel the love floating through the room.

It felt like it had been hours since Lucas returned home, and Peyton's eyes were beginning to shut. She was almost in slight state of sleep when she heard Lucas speak.

"I hope it's a girl," he softly whispered.

Peyton sat up a bit, raising an eyebrow at him. "I mean, no matter what I'm going to love this baby with all of my heart and more, but I'd love for it to be a little girl."

"Really?" Peyton asked, a slight smile spreading across her face. Lucas nodded his head. "Why?" she asked with innocent curiosity.

Lucas squeezed her hand softly. "I can just picture her, you know? A little girl running around with bouncy blonde curls, and bright blue eyes. I see her being so sweet, and so full of love, and it just……it seems so amazing, you know?"

Peyton nodded, a huge grin now on her face. "I know exactly what you mean, Luke. I can see it, too, and I agree with you……but, you don't…you don't think that you'd rather have a little boy? One with hair just as blonde, and eyes just as blue; he'd be in love with basketball, and share your love of literature."

"Would I rather it? Peyt, we're having a baby! I mean, I know I said I wanted a little girl, and I do, but, what I really want is a little creation made from us. A child, full of joy, and hope. She, or he, will have interests of their own – they'll be their own amazing person, but they'll also have both of us in it. It'll be our own little miracle, and I don't think I can even come close to explaining how much I'm going to love them. Do you know what I mean?"

"You are exactly right baby, and I couldn't agree with you more.

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

Lucas leaned over to give Peyton a soft kiss, carefully leaning above her stomach. "I love you," he softly whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Luke."

He sent her a smile, laid back down, and softly placed a hand on her stomach.

The couple had been lying in a comfortable silence for about five minutes when Peyton was the one to speak up.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, with his eyes lightly shut.

"Why do you love me?"

As a confused look appeared on his face, Lucas opened his eyes and adjusted himself so his head was resting on his hand, where he could look directly into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you love me? I know that you love me…….but I want to know why." Lucas stared at her, an expression on his face that she wasn't able to read. She quickly spoke up again. 'I know, I'm being weird, I just….I'm curious. I mean…I know why I love you, but do you know why I love you; have I ever told you?"

"Well……no"

"See? I think it'd be interesting to hear; I think it'd be nice. I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine, too…..i understand."

"I think it'd be nice, too, Peyt. I'd be glad to tell you why, and I'd love to hear your reasons," he said while a huge grin began to spread across his face.

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep._

Peyton looked into his eyes; their eyes stayed locked for a few moments, and even though no words had been said, nor had any sounds been made, they were able to feel their love for one another through the connection.

"I don't feel complete without you," Peyton finally said. "It's like, I **can **be happy, if I really let myself, but it still always feels like something, something very important, is missing."

"I know what you mean. Granted, I hadn't always accepted it, but I've always felt it. And quite honestly, it scares me."

"Me too," Peyton agreed while nodding her head. She slowly sat up, pulling the blanket over her to keep her warm. "Your smile," she whispered. "Every time I see that smile of yours, I fall in love with you even more – especially when I'm the cause of it."

Lucas nodded his head – he knew exactly what she meant; there was nothing in the world that made him happier than to see his fiancé smile.

"Every time you look at me with that sense of appreciation in your eyes, it's like, a feeling of such utter joy – I don't know how to explain it," Lucas quietly told her. "You know how to make me feel everything, and even though it scares me, it also makes me feel…..amazing…..and I love you _so much _for that."

A light shade of red was starting to appear on Peyton's cheeks. "You're amazing," she stated before placing a warm, loving kiss on his lips. "The incredible way you make me feel, just by kissing me," she admitted.

Lucas carried a large grin, full of love on his face as she said that. He nodded, and then continued his take on what she was saying. "It's every single good feeling, every great feeling, and every feeling that's able to please you even the tiniest bit, all wrapped up together, times ten. And it reminds me how much you love me, and how much I love you, every single time."

The red on Peyton's cheeks grew darker as the joy she felt from Lucas grew bigger. She bent down, placing her lips onto his for a soft, very passionate kiss that they didn't break till they had to, resting their foreheads together afterwards.

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

"I love your curls, and your green eyes. I love how you're able to have so much faith in music, and so much faith in me. I love how you have so much integrity, and how if you ever forget who you are, even just a little bit, you make sure you're back as soon as possible." Peyton opened her mouth, getting ready to speak, but Lucas placed his finger to her lips; he wanted to finish talking before she spoke. "I love how you'll read me my favorite parts from my favorite books when we're lying in bed, having a lazy day, and I love your voice while you read. I how every time you attempt to make me chocolate chip cookies, something always ends up going wrong, but you continue to try, again and again. I love how, even after everything I've put you through, you still love me, and you continue to love me every day. And the more I think about it, I can't think of anything that I don't love about you. And more than anything, I love that you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, are carrying my child – carrying _our _child."

He looked down at Peyton, her eyes filled with tears that hadn't quite spilled over yet. She hadn't been expecting that, at all. "It's almost Scott," she whispered up to him, her voice shaking a bit from trying not to cry, while she had a look of complete love on her face.

"What?" he asked, wiping off a tear that had managed to roll down her face.

"You said Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer – it's almost Scott."

"That it is," he lovingly replied.

Peyton bent down to give him another kiss, laughing and wiping off the last few tears after they pulled apart. "I guess it's my turn for the big romantic speech now, ey?"

"Nahh, you're tired, Peyt; I know that you love me – you've shown me so much since you've moved back. I owed you that speech after all of yours."

"No, Luke, I'm not tired!" she said, right before a yawn slipped from her mouth. "Okay….maybe I am, but, I'll gladly stay up…."

"I know you will, Peyt, but won't it be healthier for you to go to bed now, and to get a good amount of sleep?"

"Yeah….i guess you're right…but, Luke, I just want to make sure you know; there isn't anybody, at all, that I'd rather have a baby with, and I can't wait to have our own little miracle. I love you, so much, for giving me the chance."

"There isn't anything I'd rather do, babe." He said, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Luke"

"I love you, too, Peyton" He placed his hand softly onto her stomach again after they both got comfortable. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby daddy," Peyton said while winking, and then shutting her eyes and letting herself drift to sleep.

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane; you put the sun to shame._

"Peyt!" Lucas called out after rolling over to find her gone from their bed.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

He got up and began his way to the kitchen, thinking about the amazing dreams he'd had after the blissful night they'd shared. He walked up to Peyton, wrapped his arms around her, kissed her head, told her he loved her, and then turned her around so he could kiss her stomach, "I love you, too, baby" leaving his lips while they were still placed on her stomach.

When he stood back up, he looked over to the stove where Peyton had been standing, and saw all sorts of ingredients lying on top. "What are ya doing over here, Blondie?"

"Well…..i had a craving for them, so I wanted to try making you chocolate chip cookies again….." Lucas began to laugh. "I know, I know – there's not even a point. But, after about an hour of trying to figure out how to make it perfect, I remember that we had a package of those kind that you just have to put onto the pan and place in the oven, so I decided to make those."

"I'm sure they're going to taste _so _much better than they usually do, and all because you're the one put them in the oven this time!" Lucas teasingly said while sticking his tongue out at her.

"Who said you were getting any?" Peyton said, her eyebrows raising.

"You said you wanted to try making me cookies again…?"

"Yes, but, I also said that I had a craving for them….so, sorry dude, but I can't promise you're going to get any!" She stuck her tongue out again, and was about to walk away, but he walked up to her before she had a chance, and he pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. He wrapped her in a hug after they pulled apart, while they kept their foreheads together.

"I can't wait to have your baby, Lucas Scott."

"I can't either; I love you Peyton."

'I love you, too, Luke."

_If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close._

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
and plant my lips where your necklaces close.


End file.
